


The One That Brings Happiness

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comedy, English is not my natural language, Friendship, Gen, OC, Other, POV, Romance, fic written by the force of hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: The true family is the one united by the spirit and not by the blood. (Luiz Gasparetto)





	The One That Brings Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my natural language !!!!

**My 3rd fic of Lucifer and have a good reading !**

**\----------**

**Fanfic - The One That Brings Happiness**

**The true family is the one united by the spirit and not by the blood.** **(Luiz Gasparetto)**

****

**\----------**

 

This is certainly not my favorite day ! Who wants to get this kind of nervous ? Who wants to see their daughter marry and on the same day feel that they have lost her ? To see her so beautiful, so grown up. To see the chocolate-addicted little girl become a woman as strong and determined as her mother. And when everything is beautiful, when everything is perfect. A guy you've never heard of comes out of nowhere and that's it. They are engaged and they are getting married. But I must admit that the boy has **balls** as Lucifer would say.

 

I scoured it in every state and found nothing. Not even a single traffic ticket. And all my arguments to justify the **he does not deserve you** are over.

 

Lucifer fired his contacts in the underworld and nothing. No one has ever heard of the kid, drug dealers, thieves, lawyers, just anyone. And all his arguments to justify the **he does not deserve you** are over.

 

And even after the Maze kidnapped him and told him about the many ways she would live him, in case he hurt Trixie, they made him quit my little girl. And all her arguments to justify the **he does not deserve you** are over. And she even added the comments **the little human has good taste** and **he is fierce**.

 

And here I was in front of the mirror fighting with an idiot tie. Because I was so nervous I could not even do something I did for most of my life. A simple knot of tie.

 

_\- Did you bring your gun ?_

 

My beloved wife Milena. We met at a Poker table during my Vegas vacation. We lost the game together. We went to the bar together. We fought over who could handle more Tequila together. And together we woke up the other day, with a monstrous hangover, with no memory of the night before, and a marriage certificate on the bookshelf beside the bed. As such cases unfortunately were common in Vegas, they were forced to create a new law where marriages could only be canceled after three months.

 

We take this time to get to know each other better. And why not ? We were both adults, free and allowed the right to be irresponsible at least once in life. And getting the initial scare, this whole story was pretty funny. But when the three months are over, we decide not to cancel anything.

 

This was my second marriage. But that would be my first ceremony. And thanks to **Santa Muerte** that Lucifer decided that paying for everything would be an appropriate gift. And I guarantee nobody complained or felt offended by it. I know I did not complain !

 

Trixie was radiant as she entered the rings at my wedding. And today at her wedding, the twins I've had with Milena, her brothers, will do that.

 

_\- Earth for Daniel._

_\- Excuse me._

_\- You're far away today. Nervous ?_

_\- Very !_

_\- Just Breathe. He's a good man._

_\- What if he does not ?_

_\- Is that why you're carrying the gun ? To intimidate you in any way ?_

_\- You can not blame me for that. I can not even say his name out loud !_

_\- Relax. And if he stops being a good man, we'll send the boogeyman to him._

 

The bogeyman in the case is Mazikeen Smith. And my Milena is the only creature on Earth brave enough to call her that.

 

We left the side room in the Church and stood at the entrance. The godparents came in first. Trixie and boy's college friends. And to be honest, I did not recognize anyone there.

 

As his parents were already dead the order of entry of the family would be completely altered. Chloe and Milena walked in together. The classic and the modern walking side by side and both wearing blue. And each one went to the side of the altar.

 

Then the twins entered, and beside them, Maze. There were no negotiations about not entering this trio. Because children are unpredictable and no one better than a demon wrought in the bowels of hell to keep order and ensure that everything is perfect. Maze's own words ! For many times I wondered if it was true that the best slime my kids ever had in life was literally a demon. What kind of children did I put in the world ?

 

And they came in full of beauty and simplicity. I can assert that they were the ones who were dressed more simply. But they demanded it. Repeating all the time that this was the day of the great monkey sister and no one could shine any more than she. And so they entered the Church. Agatha took the rose petals to play on the path and Benjamin led the rings. And Maze behind them, wearing something that was certainly 100% Mazikeen Smith. And I hope no one has noticed that she had daggers in her back, stuck to her dress.

 

Then all my fears and thoughts fell silent the moment I saw my Trixie. Lucifer said he would make her shine like her stars. And I've never felt any happier for him to keep his promises. **Perfection, tonight her name is Beatrice Espinoza !** The moment she held my arm and positioned ourselves at the entrance to the church I was forced to swallow the tears that threatened to arise or I would spoil the beauty of that moment.

 

A movie started to pass through my head... I remembered his birth. From when she started to walk. From his first day at school, and that too turned out to be the day of his first fight. I remembered his tears when I left home. And my despair at not knowing how to calm her down. And of my joy to realize that the love she feels for me would always be greater than the pains, which I unwittingly caused for her many times. And his refusal to leave my lap during the funeral and burial of Charlotte. His small arms gripping my neck tightly. A simple gesture, but that filled me with strength to face that day and the next days.

 

When the doors opened and the Wedding March began to be played I realized something was wrong. Lucifer spoke for weeks about not wanting to enter with anyone in the Church, for it would be him at the piano. That this magnificent Tube Organ deserved to be touched by a skilled hand. And that this hand would be his, and that Beatrice deserved more than the usual **bridal bloody march**.

 

I looked quickly around as we entered, looking for him. And I saw him leaning against the wall at the back of the church. A lost look I've only seen once in my life and a long time.

 

As we talked about my marriage I told him that I did not want him there because I feared he would have something like spontaneous combustion when he stepped on the Church. I apologized to him moments later, when I realized that his smile had disappeared. Only later, during a conversation with Chloe, did I understand what happened. That Lucifer was not hurt because of the joke, but rather the possibility of being rejected by his friend.

 

I do not know what awakened this feeling in Lucifer today but nothing was more out of place than that. He did not have to feel rejected. He was part of all this, of the history of this family. This is the guy who saved Trixie from the Malcom psycho. The guy who died to save Chloe. Damn it he even got shot in my place during a case we investigated together. The guy I made as a godfather at my own wedding. He is part of this family !

 

And it was with that truth echoing in my mind that I just stopped walking. I left Trixie right in the middle of the road and told her to wait. I ran to the back of the Church and pulled Lucifer by the hand and placed him next to Trixie. I made her hold his arm and explained why she was speaking as loudly as I could. I wanted to make it clear to everyone there, especially to Lucifer, about his place.

 

_\- You love her, protect and educate her as much as I do. You're his father too. Part of this family and their place is here !_

 

I went to the other side and offered my arm to Trixie and she held it and pulled me closer to leave a gentle kiss on my cheek. As I looked ahead I saw that Chloe and Milena were the tears. And my twins smiled at the situation just as Maze seemed to approve the idea. We got to the altar. We greet the groom and deliver my Trixie. I went to the side of Milena and Lucifer to Chloe's side.

 

I confess that the rest of the marriage passed before me like a blur. So many feelings. So many memories. That I ended up paying no attention to anything. My mind only re-recorded the events when Trixie was already leaving the Church. And from so many questions Lucifer asked the film and photography crew. And how red were his eyes. I was not the only one off and fighting bravely not to cry.

 

The front desk was on Lux. No doubt about it. And Lucifer decorated her beautifully. Photos of Trixie and the groom at various times of their lives decorating the wall. My favorite photo in between. A young Trixie full of smiles and happiness. Holding the newly born brothers in his arms.

 

I do not know how many people Lucifer believed they would come to the party. But I'm sure the amount of food there could feed half of L.A. At Trixie's request, Lucifer played a song so I could dance with her. I went the tears soon with the first chords. Because if there is a song that can make me cry, it's the French song **Je Vole**. The song of a daughter saying goodbye to her family. And I living in this moment, the moment that I always feared that I would arrive...

 

In a moment of the song the lights of the Lux were extinguished. And to the surprise of everyone, including Trixie. Her dress lit up completely. Each embroidery, every detail, became light in that darkness.

 

And at that moment I could feel a little of what Lucifer felt when he made the stars. Trixie was my star. I did it ! And tonight she was the brightest in the whole universe. My heart was bursting with pride for my girl. We finished the dance at a slower pace. Our united foreheads. And the desire in my heart to make those minutes last for all eternity.

 

Then the dance floor was opened and the party continued full of smiles and joys. In the middle of dinner Lucifer gave a speech in honor of the newlyweds. Of course he would do something like that. A speech full of jokes and double-entender insinuations. Mostly with the name of the groom. Why should not it be Lucifer if it were not so. And he would have spoken all night had it not been for the sound of Chloe's weapon being cocked.

 

_\- Okay, I overreacted, sorry. And now it's serious, I swear !_

 

The ease with which Chloe dominated him always impressed me. Just one look and he looked like a scared kitten. And when Lucifer began to pack the button of his suit I knew. Whatever he was talking about. It would be coming from your heart.

 

_\- Watching you grow up was something amazing, Beatrice. With each discovery of yours, each new learning you did... You have no idea how much you taught me too. You opened me to a whole new world. I am very proud to have been part of your path. Of the ways of all of you wonderful humans. I hope I can be with you all a lot longer. And with all respect to each of those present. When your time in this world is over. I sincerely hope not to see them again !_

 

And the whole hall burst out laughing. But the look of those who knew the truth was different. There was a complicity, a secret shared by us. Secret that made us shoot the heart. Bringing tears to our eyes for the truth implicit in Lucifer's words. For knowing that one day he would be alone in hell again.

 

_\- A toast to the newlyweds Beatrice and Marcos !_

 

And they all followed the toast raised by Amenadiel. The only one able to say the boy's name aloud without a shiver in the back of his neck.

 

And then the moment I feared most came. Trixie would play the ship. Which meant the night was about to end. Which meant my girl would leave. She stood on Lux's ladder as the women jostled in the middle of the dance floor. The ship fell directly into Maze's hands. And the speed at which she got rid of him and wiped her hands on the dress took all the laughter. I was one of those who laughed, the more I stopped when my girl's hand touched my shoulder catching my attention.

 

_\- All right, monkey ?_

_\- Yes, that's..._

 

Her eyes filled with tears and she leapt into my arms squeezing me with all her might. His words whispered in my ear stealing the air.

 

_\- Thank you for being my Father. I love you !_

 

And the tears that I held until then ran freely from that moment. My girl gave me a kiss on the cheek and held my face in her hands. Lifting my head and looking into my eyes.

 

_\- You made me believe in my ability. He showed me that the true law is one that leads to freedom and justice. He taught me and guided me in all the moments of my life. He showed me that I can be whatever my thought wants me to be. What well-intentioned actions are the only ones that make sense. The more I overcome myself, the more my horizons expand. And I challenge myself, I have ideas and I realize them. And it was you who gave me all this. You are the best dad in the world. I and my brothers are very lucky to have you as our father, Daniel Espinoza !_

 

A new hug even tighter. One more kiss on the cheek. And I reciprocate giving him a kiss on the forehead.

 

_\- Be happy Beatrice Zaniel !_

_\- I will be because you created me to be happy. And nobody's going to steal it from the 1st President of Mars !_

 

And in that moment I learned that no matter where or with whom she is, she would always be mine. It would always be the value of my work, the will to learn, my strength, my weakness, my wealth. She would always be my care, my faith, my interest in life, my admiration, my love. She would always be mine yesterday, mine today, my tomorrow. Because it does not matter where she is. Because it does not matter who she is with. She would always be what she has been all her life. She would always be my daughter. **And that honor, nor hell can take from me**!

 

**\----------**

**END**

**\----------**

 

 **Explanation number 1** / As I said in the tags **fic written by the force of hate**. I hate all fics who portray Daniel as being a lousy father. Did Daniel miss ? Yes ! Did he seek improvement ? Damn YES ! And when I read the story where the American Todd Bachman held his daughter's stepfather by the hand, he took it to her so that together they could take the bride to the altar, the whole fic came up alive in my mind.

 

 **Explanation number 2** / All names used in fic were chosen because of their meanings.

Marcos means **dedicated to Mars**. As Trixie will be the 1st President of Mars, I wanted her to marry someone who had somehow Mars in her name, but when I remembered that this was also the name of Cain's asshole, I took advantage of it and made a joke in history.

Zaniel means **the Lord is my judge**. Trixie gave up her father's surname to sign her husband's surname, but both Zaniel and Daniel have the same meaning, it was a bizarre way I found to say that Trixie found a way to continue bringing in her name something about name of his father.

Beatrice means **the one who brings happiness**. And I found the perfect meaning to use as a name in fic, since until now I had no idea what his name would be.

Milena means **love, grace and warmth**. And that's what I hope Daniel wins from the writers in Season 4, because my baby has already suffered too much.

Agatha means **good, perfect, respectable, virtuous**.

Benjamin means **son of happiness**.

 

 **Explanation number 3** / Listen to the French song **Je Vole** sung by **Louane**. The music is beautiful, the voice of the singer is incredible and the translation is just perfect !!!!

 

 **Explanation number 4** / I did not want to waste the time of the fic describing the clothes of the people at the wedding, even though the story is told from Daniel's point of view and he did not seem to be the type to notice clothes. But that's what I had in mind about what each one was wearing.

Chloe was using this (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363414913>) and Milena that (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363490903>) and when Daniel said they were **the classic and the modern walking side by side** , was what he was talking about, about their difference in clothing.

Espinoza twins used this (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363549493>) and Maze used this (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363585748>).

Daniel used this. (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363610153>).

Marcos Zaniel used this (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363647753>) because a groom in gray suit is something rare and beautiful too.

Lucifer used this (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363683383>) not much out of the suits he always wears, but with an even more elegant cut.

And the Trixie wedding dress is this (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363716953>) and he lit up is almost that (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363782978>) only more beautiful.

 

And that's it, I think I said it all. Excuse me if I offended anyone in **explanation number 1**. Believe me, it was not my intention. This is more of an outburst than some kind of criticism of someone.

****

** We are all free to write what our imagination wants written !!!! **


End file.
